My Adventures in Rosario and Vampire
by Faith H. Hopell
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be sent to another dimension just by clicking a popup message? Well, then get ready for one heck of an adventure. No flaming allowed. On Hiatus until further notice.
1. A strange popup message

Zachycards: Hello fellow readers, and welcome to my edited version of my fanfic "My Adventures in Rosario and Vampire" I have decided to redo it a little bit to make it more unique and interesting. So now here's the disclaimer, I don't own anything in this fanfic except for myself and my other self, I also don't own Rosario and Vampire, it does and always will belong to Akihisa Ikeda. So anyways, now that the disclaimer has been said, it is now time to move on to the first chapter of this awesomely epic Rosario and Vampire self insert fanfiction story.

* * *

My Adventures in Rosario and Vampire

Chapter 1: A strange message

* * *

_Location_: My bedroom

_Time: 11:55 p.m._

It was just a usual night for me in my bedroom. Both of my parents were fast asleep in their room, while I was awake and on my computer just checking my e-mail messages….that is until a popup message appeared on my computer screen. The popup read "Congratulations, you have just won" and right below that message was a button that read "Click here to claim your prize". Now being very curious at the time, I decided to just click the button to just see what it was about.

A second or two after I had clicked the button, my computer began to shake and spark violently, and before I could figure out what was going on, an extremely strong gust of wind began to blow throughout my entire bedroom. I tried my very hardest to not be blown away by it.

Suddenly, a very intense and bright white light began to shine from my computer screen. I was forced to shield my face with my arm. And then, I was blown backwards into the wall behind me from the violent wind and was then knocked out by the force of the impact. Then, my computer's screen began to absorb the wind into itself, and with me having no way of fighting it. I was instantly sucked into the still brightly shining computer screen.

* * *

_Location: Unknown_

_Time: Unknown_

When I finally opened my eyes, I immediately noticed that I was not in my bedroom anymore, and all I could see was darkness. I then got up and dusted myself off. It was shortly after that that I heard a voice from out of nowhere say "so, you must be the one who clicked that popup message, I've been waiting for you" "W-who's there?" I said in a very scared tone of voice.

It was then that I saw a dark figure that seemed to be coming towards me from out of the darkness, the dark figure appeared to be holding something that looked like a gold cross handle shaped sword in it's right hand, and it also held what appeared to be a gold heart shaped pendent in its other hand. "Who are you?" I asked the approaching dark figure in a very confused and still somewhat scared tone of voice. "My identity is of no importance to you right now, all you need to know is that you have won these items and that you will need them to protect yourself" the dark figure said in response as it handed me the sword and heart shaped pendent. "Whoa wait a second, how will I know what to do with these items, and why would I need them to protect myself?" I asked the dark figure in a somewhat confused tone of voice. "You will know what to do with your items when the time comes" the dark figure said in response. About a second after the dark figure had finished its last sentence, I then blacked out.

Before I regained conciousness once again, I started hearing a voice that was repeteadly saying "You must be ready, you must awaken the power within you, you must awaken your inner self" When I regained conciousness after the voice had stopped speaking, I found myself leaning back against something hard and rigged, I then opened my eyes and looked down to find that instead of the clothes that I had been wearing before, I was now wearing a very familiar looking green school uniform. I then also felt something on my chest, I unbuttoned the top button of my uniform and I was shocked to find the heart shaped pendent that had been given to me by that mysterious dark figure. I also felt something that was attached to my hip, I looked to my right side and I was shocked to see a gold cross shaped handle with a blue gem in the middle of the cross shaped handle that was sticking out of what appeared to be a sheath that was attached to my right hip. I then got up from where I had been sitting and it was then that I looked around and suddenly noticed where I was. I was standing in front of what appeared to be a bus stop, and when I looked to my right, I saw a very familiar looking tunnel.

It was then that I heard a horn from a bus that seemed to be coming from my left, and when I look to my left, I saw an all too familiar bus approaching the bus stop. When the bus finally stopped in front of me and the doors opened, the driver asked me "So kid, you ready?" "Ready, ready for what?" I asked in response. "Why to go to Yokai Academy of course" the driver said in response.

* * *

Zachycards: I'm sorry to stop this chapter so early, but I promise I will upload the next chapter soon. ttfn.


	2. An encounter and a vampire part 1

Zachycards: Hello everyone. I don't own anything or anyone from Rosario + Vampire except for myself and my other self, Rosario + Vampire does and will always belong to Akihisa Ikeda. Now, on with the second chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: An encounter and a vampire (part 1)

It was after the bus driver had told me that I would be going to Yokai Academy that a sudden feeling of uneasiness and excitement began to wash over me. I then decided not to worry about my emotions just yet and about a second later, I boarded the bus and sat down. Once I had taken my seat, the doors to the bus closed, and then it started to accelerate towards the dark tunnel. While the bus was inside the tunnel, I looked around and realized that I was the only person on the bus, _"thats strange, wheres Tsukune?" _I thought to myself confusedly. While I was looking around the bus, the driver noticed what I was doing and decided to interrupt. "Hey kid, you looking for someone?" the driver asked me. When I heard the driver's question, I immediately turned my attention to him, "What do you mean by that?" I asked him in response in a somewhat confused tone of voice. "Well kid, I couldn't help but notice that you were looking around at the empty seats, like you were looking for a certain student or someone like that" the driver said in response to my previous question. "As a matter of fact, yes, I was wondering if you happened to have had a brown haired boy on your bus before me, I believe he had been talking on a pink cell phone before you and him had entered this tunnel?" I asked the bus driver.

It was after I had asked that question that the driver had a suspicious look on his face, almost like he knew what I was talking about. "How did you know he was talking on a pink cell phone?" the bus driver asked me suspiciously. I then felt a small sweatdrop slide down the back of my head, I knew that I had said something that I shouldn't have said, but it was a little too late to do anything about it now. "Lucky guess?" I said in response.

It was after I had finished my previous sentence that the bus exited the dark tunnel, and once the bus stopped in front of the bus stop and I disembarked, the bus driver then told me "listen kid, if I were you, I would take good care of that sword and pendent of yours" and with that, the bus driver drove away back into the long dark tunnel. But, what I would never hear from the bus driver, was what he would say next. "That kid has a long and perilous journey ahead of him, I sure hope he knows what to do with that sword and pendent of his, because if he doesn't, then he doesn't stand a chance"

* * *

Back at the bus stop, I was just admiring the scenery, that is, until I suddenly started to hear a voice in the back of my head continuously say _"you must head towards the academy, you must meet those who you shall protect, you must awaken your inner self" _I then started to become scared, and so I turned around quickly, but there was no one there. "W-who's there, show yourself!" I said in a very serious sounding tone of voice. There was no reply after I had said that. So, I decided to head towards the academy. A few minutes into my walk towards the academy, I suddenly began to hear a very strange noise that seemed to be coming from behind me, I began to get scared so I quickened my pace. But when I finally stopped and turned around to see what was making that strange noise, I noticed an all too familiar bat flying in the air. "It's just me, a bat, wheeee!" the bat said while I started to sweatdrop at it. "Well, at least it's just a bat" I said out loud to myself. And about a second after I had said that, I continued my walk towards the academy. About a minute or two after I had had my encounter with the bat, I looked to either side of me and realized that I was now in a graveyard, I then heard another noise that sounded like something had crashed into something. And without having to think twice, I started to run straight ahead to where the noise had originated from.

It was after I had been running for about fifteen seconds that I began to notice two figures up ahead that seemed to be on the ground near one another. I then knew right away who these two people were, but as much as I wanted to interfere with Moka and Tsukune, I decided against it for the time being so that it wouldn't make them think that I was stalking them or something like that. So I decided to slow down from running, and I also decided to hide behind some bushes to the left of where Moka and Tsukune were. When I finally got to the bushes, I immediately crouched down so that I wouldn't be seen by either of them. I watched with interest as Moka bit Tsukune and began to drink some of his blood. When Moka was done, she asked Tsukune if this was his first year at Yokai Academy also, Tsukune ended up saying that it was in fact his first year. I then saw Moka tackle Tsukune to the ground and ask him if she could be his friend. Unfortunately for me, I had accidentally let out a small laugh from my hiding place when Moka had tackled Tsukune, and to my misfortune, my small laugh was somewhat heard by both Tsukune and Moka, of course, I was hoping that they wouldn't find me. After I had laughed from Moka tackling Tsukune to the ground, Moka and Tsukune quickly got up and glanced around to see what had made that strange noise. But thankfully, they weren't able to find me in the bushes, so they dismissed what they had heard and decided to continue on their way towards the academy. I decided to follow close behind, but I made sure that I wouldn't be found out.

* * *

When I finally arrived at the entrance to the academy, I immediately headed for my classroom so that I wouldn't be late. But when I finally found my assigned classroom, I noticed that I was a few minutes late, but I entered the classroom. After I had introduced myself to the class, I was told by the teacher to take my seat in front of Tsukune and Moka. Although I was excited and nervous to be sitting in front of Tsukune and Moka, I decided not to talk either one of them for the time being. And once I had taken my seat, the class resumed, and I could tell that my first year at Yokai Academy would definitely be quite an interesting one.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Zachycards: Well, that's it for the first part of this episode. Let me know what you think of this story so far by leaving me a review, but as usual, their is no flaming allowed. As always, ttfn.


	3. An encounter and a vampire part 2

Zachycards: Hello everyone. I don't own anything or anyone from Rosario + Vampire except for myself and my other self, Rosario + Vampire does and will always belong to Akihisa Ikeda. Now, on with the third chapter of this epic and extremely awesome story.

* * *

Chapter 3: An encounter and a vampire (part 2)

* * *

It was after the class had ended and the students in the class had just started to leave that I now decided that I should probably introduce myself to Moka and Tsukune sometime in the next hour or so. I then realized that I felt somewhat parched, so I decided to go to where the vending machines were located so that I could get myself a drink. However, while I was on my way to the vending machines, I noticed that some of the students were giving me strange looks. _"Ok, why are they giving me such strange looks?" _I thought to myself as I began to sweatdrop. I decided to not worry about them for now and continue towards the vending machines. Once I had reached the vending machines, I then sat down on a bench and quietly drank my beverage. However, my consumption of my drink would not last very long, because about a second or two after I had begun to drink my beverage, I then noticed two very familiar students sitting a bench over to my right, and one of them made me almost do a spit-take, because I was always fascinated by this particular student, but I decided not to intervene just yet. So, I decided to just look on as both Tsukune and Moka sat and drank their beverages.

* * *

One bench over from where I was sitting, Tsukune and Moka were enjoying their respective beverages, well, that is if you consider the tomato juice that Moka was drinking a beverage. Anyway, while Tsukune and Moka were busy talking to one another about stuff and while I was looking at them both from where I was sitting, a certain student, who looked somewhat familiar to me approached Moka, and judging from the look on his face, he didn't look very happy. After the student had approached Moka, he grabbed her by the wrist, and asked her why she was hanging out with someone like Tsukune when she could be hanging out with someone like him. But I knew all too well that Tsukune was not going to sit idly by and see Moka get bullied by this student. I then saw the student let go of Moka's wrist, and to my horror, I then saw the student pick Tsukune up and violently throw him towards the vending machines, which was where he ended up hitting back first. I now decided that I should at least go and check to see if Tsukune was hurt. But before I could get up from where I was sitting, an all too familiar voice said in my mind _"Patience, you must not interfere right now, let them continue, I will tell you when you can step in and help" _It was after the voice in my head had finished speaking that I decided to obey and not interfere for now.

* * *

After the student had thrown Tsukune at the vending machines and after Moka went to see if he was alright, both of them decided to head to their next class, that is, until Tsukune said to Moka that he just needed to be alone for a while, he then headed upstairs to the roof. And it was at that point, that the voice in my head said _"Okay, you may now go and talk to Tsukune, just be sure not to say the wrong thing, I will be watching you, don't mess this up for us" _It was at this point that I was beginning to get pretty fed up with this mysterious voice talking to me in my head, so I decided to try and ask it something. "Okay, I've had just about enough of you, who are you anyway, show yourself!" I said in a very serious and confused tone of voice.

* * *

It was at that moment that everything around me turned to darkness, and the next thing I saw was what appeared to be a shape of a person materializing in front of me. When the figure finally materialized fully, I was shocked beyond belief, for standing right in front of me was what looked like a person who could be my twin, but this other me was different in a few ways, this person had an impressive suit of silver plate armor, which consisted of a silver chest plate that had what appeared to be a blue gem in the center of it, he also had silver armor on his arms that stretched from his wrists to just below his elbows and articulated silver armor on his legs that covered them both fully but were articulated at the knees, but what blew me away completely and almost seemed like I was imagining it was that this person also had what appeared to be big white angel wings on his back. The person who looked like me then said as he unsheathed a very familiar sword out of his sheath that I immediately recognized as my sword, "I am you, only stronger" I then said "That's not possible, how do I know that you are who you say you are?" I asked him in a still very confused tone of voice. "Why don't you ask me a question that only you would know, and if I get it right, then you will need to cooperate with me and take my advice so that we can get through this school year together in one piece without any incidents" he said in a very confident tone of voice. "Okay, who is the one person who can remove Moka's rosary?" I asked him. "Your kidding right?" he asked me in a somewhat sarcastic tone of voice while he sweatdropped. "I beg your pardon?" I asked him confusedly while I also sweatdropped. "That question is too easy, its obviously Tsukune" the person who looked kind of like me said in a very confident tone of voice. I was stunned, "How…how did you…?" I stuttered. "Like I said before, I am you, only stronger, now can you please accept my advice and go talk to Tsukune on the academy roof?" he asked me. "Yes, I will, but don't think that because I believe that you are me means that I will always listen to your advice" I said to him in response. And once I had finished my sentence, everything around me had returned to normal, and with that, I made my way up to the academy roof to talk to Tsukune.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Zachycards: Well there's part two of this episode completed. So, what did you all think of this chapter? Feel free to leave me a review, but as always, no flaming allowed. ttfn.


	4. An encounter and a vampire part 3

Zachycards: Hello everyone. I don't own anything or anyone from Rosario + Vampire except for myself and my other self, Rosario + Vampire does and will always belong to Akihisa Ikeda. Now, it is now time to move on with the fourth chapter of this awesomely epic fanfiction story.

* * *

Chapter 4: An encounter and a vampire (part 3)

* * *

It was after I had gone up the stairs to the roof of the main building that I found Tsukune leaning against one of the railings of the roof. I then approached him and decided to be the one to start speaking first. "Hello there, your name is Tsukune right?" I asked him. Tsukune now turned his attention towards me "Oh, hello there, you are that new student in our class, how do you know my name?" he asked me in a somewhat confused sounding tone of voice. "I saw you and that girl you were with talking a bench over from where I was sitting at the vending machines, you were both talking with each other and I heard her mention your name" I said in response while a sweatdrop started forming on the back of my head. "O ok, so what is your name if you don't mind me asking?" Tsukune asked me in a very curious and intrigued sounding tone of voice. "I do not mind telling you my name at all Tsukune, my name is Zach" I said in response. "Nice to meet you" he said in a very cheerful sounding tone of voice.

It was then that I heard a familiar female voice that seemed to be coming from behind me say "Oh, there you are Tsukune" I then turned around to see Moka approaching us. When Moka got to where Tsukune was, she then asked him who I was. Tsukune ended up responding to her question by saying that my name was Zach, and that I had seen and overheard both of them talking to one another when they were drinking their beverages a little while ago by the vending machines. Moka then approached me and then asked me if I wanted to hang out with them sometime. I responded by saying that I would get back to her with my answer since I wasn't so sure how to properly respond to her question, and that I would need to give it some thought first.

After Moka had asked me her question, Tsukune then said to Moka that he was going to go and take a walk around the campus so that he could get used to being here at the academy. Moka offered to go with him, but Tsukune said that he needed to go alone. And it was when Tsukune had said that that ended up giving me the sense that he was actually going to pack up and head to the bus stop to head back home. I knew all too well that that was what was going to occur, but I decided not to tell Moka for the time being. Tsukune then went towards the stairs and headed down towards the main entrance of the academy.

It was at that moment that I began to hear my other self speak to me in my head once again, _"I highly recommend that you inform Moka about what Tsukune is really going to do, and then I also recommend that you ask to go with her to stop Tsukune before he leaves the academy for good" _Once my other self stopped speaking to me for the time being, I then turned to Moka and said "Moka, I don't think that Tsukune is actually going to do what he says he is going to do, I think he is going to try and leave the academy for good" in a somewhat worried tone of voice. Moka then turned to me and said that she trusts Tsukune and that she didn't believe that he would try and leave the academy for good. I then ended up sweatdropping in response to Moka's last sentence, and then I told her to go to the railing of the roof and see if she saw Tsukune leaving through the front entrance of the academy with a suitcase and heading towards the front gates. Moka ended up spotting Tsukune with a suitcase exiting the front door of the academy and heading towards the front gates. "I have to go and convince him to stay, he doesn't know what he's doing" Moka said in a very worried sounding tone of voice. "I'll come with you" I offered. Moka ended up saying yes to my offer, but that was only after I had to do some pretty good convincing to her first. After Moka had accepted my offer to come with her to go and get Tsukune before he left the academy that Moka dashed towards the stairs while I followed somewhat close behind her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsukune had just made it to the front gates of the academy. "Well, so long Yokai Academy, it's been fun" Tsukune said as he began to walk through the front gates of the academy, that is, until he heard Moka's voice call out to him from behind him saying "Tsukune, why are you trying to leave the academy?" A second or two after Moka had said that, I made it to where Moka was, and I was panting heavily from running so fast down the stairs to try and catch up to Moka. "Tsukune, you can't just leave the academy and think that that is going to solve your problem" I said in a somewhat audible tone of voice. "Why should I stay at Yokai Academy, I don't belong here" Tsukune said in an upset sounding tone of voice. "Of course you belong here, you are a monster just like me…right?" Moka asked Tsukune in a somewhat confused sounding tone of voice. "No, I'm a human, I am not a monster like you two" Tsukune said in a still upset sounding tone of voice. "Actually Tsukune, that is not true at all" I said in response to his last sentence. "What do you mean by that?" Tsukune asked me in a somewhat confused and intrigued tone of voice while Moka stared at me with interest. "I am also a human" I said in response.

It was after I had said to Tsukune that I was also a human that Moka looked at me with an expression of disbelief on her face. Moka then turned back to Tsukune to tell him something, but he had somehow disappeared from where he had been standing a second or two ago. I of course knew that he had taken off towards the bus stop. I then turned my attention back to Moka, and it was at that moment that I decided to ask her something. "Moka, don't you think we should go after him?" I asked her in a somewhat worried and concerned sounding tone of voice. However, Moka didn't respond, and when she turned to face me, I saw tears streaming down her face. I then knew that now was not the time to ask her that question. "I'm sorry Zach, but…I have to go get to my next class" Moka said in a sad sounding tone of voice as she began to walk back towards the academy. I however was not going to sit by and have Tsukune leave the academy for good. So with that thought in mind, I then took off into the woods to try and catch up to Tsukune to make sure that he didn't get on the bus and leave the academy for good. However, I was completely unaware at the time that I was being watched by a very familiar looking student who just so happened to be the student who had thrown Tsukune into the vending machines earlier. _"So, it appears that those two guys are humans, it looks like I have some food for lunch and dinner" _The familiar looking student said to himself evilly as he dashed out of his hiding spot and took off after Tsukune and me.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsukune had just made it to the top of a hill that overlooked the bus stop, and he was trying to figure out how he was going to get down there when he began to hear someone behind him calling his name. Tsukune then turned around just in time to see me coming towards him at a very fast pace.

It was when I had stopped in front of Tsukune and after I had had a chance to catch my breath that I started to try and convince him that what he was doing was not going to solve anything. Tsukune was about to respond to what I had just said to him, that is, until we heard a from behind us say "So, what have we got here, two humans?" I then turned around and saw the student who had grabbed Moka on the wrist and had thrown Tsukune into the vending machines earlier. "O crud, uh…Tsukune, I think we should start running now" I said in a somewhat scared sounding tone of voice as a sweatdrop began to form on the back of my head once again. "Why, why should we…" Tsukune tried to say, but unfortunately for us, the student began to transform into his true monster form, which happened to be an orc. The orc then attempted to grab Tsukune, but I managed to get in front of him before that could occur. But unfortunately, because I tried to protect Tsukune by throwing myself in front of him to try and protect him, both of us ended up being sent flying backwards and then we ended up being sent rolling violently down the hill towards the bus stop.

It was when we had finally stopped rolling violently down the hill that we ended up lying flat on our backs, both of us were injured badly, but thankfully we were still able to walk slightly. The orc then took off after us, and when it finally got to where we had been lying injured on the ground, it then tried to finish us off. However, the orc ended up never being able to finish us off, because it was at that moment that a familiar female voice said "leave them alone, what did they ever do to you?" And about a second or two later, the orc turned around to see Moka standing about a few feet away. "What did you just say to me!" the orc said in a very irritated tone of voice as it approached Moka with it's strong arm looking like it was getting ready to hit her. "I said to…" Moka tried to say, but unfortunately, she didn't have time to finish her sentence, because at that moment, the orc hit her hard in the side, and sent her flying across the ground.

It was at that moment that Tsukune slowly began to open his eyes while I was slowly starting to become conscious again. When both of us finally regained consciousness, I was the first to notice Moka lying injured off too the left of where I was. Tsukune then slowly and painfully got up, and then began to limp towards where Moka was lying injured on the ground. I then slowly got up, and I then realized that I also was in a little bit of pain. I then heard the other me in my head say _"It is almost time for it to occur" _I was confused by what the other me in my head had just said, so I ended up responding in a low but confused tone of voice "what do you mean it is almost time for it to occur, what's going to occur?" The other me in my head responded by saying _"It is almost time for you to use your sword for the first time, just be ready, I'll tell you when" _I was shocked and also a little nervous by what I had just heard.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsukune had finally made it to where Moka was lying injured on the ground. He then painfully started to kneel down to her level, and then started to tell her that he liked her. Moka then began to cry happily.

It was then that I saw that the orc was becoming really irritated by what he was seeing, so he ended up dashing forward and slashing Tsukune in the back before he could kneel down completely. Tsukune then began to fall forward, and before he hit the ground, he grabbed onto the one thing that was within his reach…Moka's rosary…which instantly broke off a split second later. Moka was shocked and also a little bit surprised to see that Tsukune had somehow removed her rosary "My rosary, it came off" she said in a very shocked and surprised tone of voice. I then saw a bright purple light begin to surround Moka. I then looked up and saw that the moon had changed from its original color to a blood-red color. I then saw what appeared to be a huge swarm of bats coming straight at us. Once the swarm of bats began to surround Moka, her butt and chest expanded a little. And once that had occurred, Moka's once long pink colored hair changed to silver. Moka then faded from view as the swarm of bats enveloped her.

It was after the bats had flown away from where Moka inner vampire form now stood that I managed to finally come back to my senses, but I was still very shocked by what I had just seen. I looked to my right and noticed that Tsukune was just as shocked and surprised as I was to find out that Moka was a vampire. I then also saw that the orc was not convinced that Moka was a true vampire, and it was then that I knew that that would be the worst mistake that he would ever make. "So, I guess the one who woke me up was you" Moka said to the orc in a very irritated sounding tone of voice. The orc didn't respond. "No answer huh, well then, I guess its now time for you to know your place" Moka said in a still irritated sounding tone of voice. After Moka's inner vampire had finished saying that, she quickly ran towards the orc, and before he could react, Moka's inner vampire kicked the orc fast and hard in the head, which ended up sending the orc backwards into the hill and knocking him out cold from the force of the impact. "That should teach him to know his place" Moka's inner vampire said as she slowly approached Tsukune, who was just beginning to lose consciousness again and ended up falling forward and planting his face in Moka's chest. Moka then smiled slightly. But what happened after that surprised me. Moka said to me with her back still facing me "I would appreciate it if you don't interfere with me when I'm trying to teach someone to know their place for the time being, are we clear?" I ended up looking at her with a somewhat hurt look on my face. I was about to try and reason with her, but I knew that for now I would need to give her some time to accept me as a friend. But until then, I would need to keep my distance from Moka and Tsukune for the time being. And with that, I then turned around and started to walk back towards the academy.

End of Chapter and End of Episode 1

* * *

Zachycards: Well, that's it for the first episode of this story. Now I know what you may be thinking, that was a bad way to end the chapter and the episode, but don't worry, things will turn around sooner or later. Anyways, feel free to leave me a review. But as always, there is now flaming allowed. ttfn


	5. A succubus an angel and a vampire part 1

Zachycards: Hello everyone. I don't own anything or anyone from Rosario + Vampire except for myself and my other self, Rosario + Vampire does and will always belong to Akihisa Ikeda. So anyways, now that the disclaimer has been said, it is now time to move on to the fifth chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: A succubus, an angel, and a vampire (part 1)

* * *

_Location: My dorm room at Yokai Academy_

_Time: 7:45 a.m._

* * *

It was early the next morning, which was when I had just started to wake up to the sound of my alarm clock that I began to remember about what had happened yesterday with Moka, Tsukune and me. But, what seemed to be the most surprising thing to me was the fact that I now knew that I had someone that looked exactly like me in my head aside from the silver suit of armor and big white angel wings that this other me wore and had. And to top it all off, this other me had told me something that I would probably never forget. He had said to me that I would soon need to use my sword and that he would tell me when I would need to be ready to use it. But, I decided not to worry about all of this for now and just get ready for the day.

It was after I had gotten dressed into my school uniform, put on my heart shaped pendent around my neck, and had attached my sheath that had my sword in it to my hip that I finally exited my dorm room and went off down the hall, which was full of a couple of students who were talking to one another about how two of them had changed into their monster forms while they had been sleeping. I decided to not eavesdrop on their conversation any further and just continue on my way to my first class of the day.

* * *

It was after I had exited the building that I then decided that instead of going to my first class of the day, I would instead go and say hi to Moka and Tsukune, and also talk to them for a bit to maybe get to know them a little bit more then I already had. However, when I began to start walking again, I heard an all too familiar voice inside of my head say _"I would highly recommend that you don't talk to either one of them right now. Also, I recommend that you turn around" _"Why should I turn around?" I asked the all too familiar voice inside of my head in a somewhat confused tone of voice as I began to slowly turn around. When I had turned around fully, I saw three somewhat familiar students approaching me, and judging by the looks on their faces, they didn't exactly look happy to see me.

It was at that moment that I decided to be the one to speak first. "Good morning guys…" I started to say before I was picked up off the ground by the collar of my uniform by one of the students. "Don't give me that crap, I know what you are up to, and I honestly don't appreciate it at all!" the student said to me in a very irritated and also somewhat angry tone of voice. "Yeah, we don't appreciate people like you and Tsukune trying to talk to girls that we are trying to talk to" the second student added in in an also very irritated and also somewhat angry tone of voice. "I have no idea who you are talking about, so if you could kindly set me down and let go of my collar…" I tried to say before I was grabbed even harder on my uniform's collar by the student. "Don't play dumb with me, I know that you and Tsukune have been hanging out with Moka!" the student said while the other two students stared lovingly out into space with hearts in their eyes while probably thinking and fantasizing about Moka being their girlfriend or something like that. "You know, its students like you three that make me sick, do you honestly think that Moka would ever want to even…" I was unable to finish my sentence, because it was at that moment that I was thrown backwards across the ground, and I ended up getting slightly bruised in the process. I then looked up at the three students as they started to change into their monster forms, all of which looked absolutely revolting. I then quickly got up and started to reach for my sword to unsheathe it, that is, until I heard the voice in my head say _"Patience Zach, I will tell you when it is time to use your sword, just be ready" _"Okay, you got it" I said in response.

About a second or two after the voice had stopped speaking, I looked back at where the three students had once stood, but in place of them was what appeared to be a very large and very revolting looking monster. "So, you think that we make you sick do you?" the very large and very revolting looking monster said in a very angry sounding and also very irritated sounding tone of voice. I ended up not responding. "Very well then, I guess we will just have to teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" the very large and very revolting looking monster said in a very angry and also very irritated sounding tone of voice as it began to rapidly approach me with its huge arms ready to hit me.

It was at that moment that I heard the voice inside my head say _"Okay Zach, you may now use your sword, just simply unsheathe it, raise it high above your head, and say the words, Elegant Angel Transformation!" _"Wait, what's going to happen after I say those words?" I asked the voice inside my head in a very confused and also very intrigued tone of voice. _"There's no time to explain, just do it!" _the voice in inside my head said in a very serious sounding tone of voice. And so without having to ask anymore questions, I unsheathed my sword, raised it high above my head in my left hand, and shouted out "Elegant Angel Transformation" And before I could even react to what was happening, the blue gem on my sword began to glow a very bright blue, so bright in fact that both me and the monster that was charging at me had to place our arms above over our face so that neither one of us would go blind from the bright blue light that was emanating from the blue gem on my sword. About a second or two later, a bright blue ribbon shot out of the blue gem of my sword, and then wove itself around my arm and tied itself into a big neat blue bow. Shortly after that had occurred, the bright blue ribbon covered the rest of my body, and then the bright blue light shone even brighter as it enveloped my entire body with it.

* * *

It was when the bright blue ribbon had finally unwoven itself from all over my body, and after the bright blue ribbon had retreated back into the blue gem in the middle of the golden cross shaped handle of my sword that I finally got a chance to look at myself, and boy was I shocked by what I saw. Because instead of the green school uniform that I been wearing, I was now wearing an impressive suit of very familiar looking silver plated armor, which consisted of the same stuff that the person in my head that look exactly like me had been wearing when I saw him. I also realized that I felt something on my back, I turned my head slightly around, and I found that I had big white angel wings on my back. I was both very stunned and very surprised by what I was wearing.

It was then that I turned my attention back to the monster that was charging at me and said in a very serious and also very confident sounding tone of voice "Do you still want to mess with me, because I wouldn't continue running if I were you" As I lowered my sword into a ready position. I then waited for the monster to be about a few feet in front of me before I reacted by thrusting my sword forward into the monster's gut and said "see, I warned you, but you didn't listen" I then followed up by saying, "I think it is now time for you to be taught a lesson don't you think?" I then closed my eyes and concentrated my energy into the blade of my sword. I then opened my eyes quickly and yelled "Saint Bluebell Lightning Sword Thrust!"

After I had said those five words, a charge of yellow electricity then went from the blade of my sword to the monster, which then ended up sending it hurdling backwards into the ground, and also heavily injuring it to the point where it would not be able to fight back for the time being. An all too familiar bat then flew in front of the unconscious and heavily injured and gross looking monster and said while I started to sweatdrop at it "this battle, if you can even call it a battle lasted a mere 22 seconds wheee!" And with that, the bat then flew away.

It was after the bat had flown away that I then lowered my sword and then put it back into its sheath, which in turn ended up changing me back into my regular attire about a second or two later. I then said in a somewhat shocked and surprised tone of voice "wow, so thats what happens when I use my sword to protect myself or other students, I need to go and tell this to Moka and Tsukune" And with that, I quickly dashed off towards Tsukune's dorm building. But, little did I know was that I was being watched by an all too familiar student with blue colored hair from behind a tree. "So that's what his actual form is like, I must keep a close eye on him" the familiar student with blue colored hair said out loud to herself before disappearing back behind the tree.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Zachycards: Well that is it for part one of this episode. As always, let me know what you think of my story so far by leaving me a review. But as usual, there are no flaming reviews allowed. See you all later, and as always, ttfn.


	6. A succubus an angel and a vampire part 2

Zachycards: Hello everyone. I do not own anything or anyone from Rosario + Vampire except for myself and my other self, Rosario + Vampire does and will always belong to Akihisa Ikeda. So anyways, now that the disclaimer has been said, it is now time to move on with the sixth chapter of this awesomely epic fanfiction story.

* * *

Chapter 6: A succubus, an angel, and a vampire (part 2)

* * *

_Location: Tsukune's dorm building_

_Time: 8:00 a.m._

* * *

It was just outside Tsukune's dorm building that Tsukune had just been surprised by Moka, who had just said good morning to him. But little did either of them know was that they were being watched by a very familiar blue haired girl from behind a tree, which happened to be the very same girl who had been spying on me outside of my dorm building. The familiar blue haired girl was about to disappear from behind the tree again, when she suddenly heard a very familiar male voice, she then looked to the left of Tsukune and Moka and saw me approaching them. I then stopped in front of them and started talking with them. And while the three of us were busy talking to one another about stuff, the familiar blue haired girl began to become a lot more intrigued and interested in Tsukune, but not as intrigued and interested in me as she was with Tsukune. The familiar blue haired girl then decided to make Tsukune hers, and to make entirely sure that the girl and the other guy who as with him stayed out of her way while she tried to do so. And once the familiar blue haired girl had decided that, she once again disappeared behind the tree and out of sight. After the familiar blue haired girl had disappeared back behind the tree, and it was also after me, Moka, and Tsukune had finished talking about stuff that the three of us decided to head off to our first class of the day.

* * *

_Location: On the way to our first class_

_Time: 8:15 a.m._

* * *

It was while me, Moka, and Tsukune were walking through a cemetery on our way to our first class of the day that Moka decided to ask Tsukune a question about something. And it was not too long after Tsukune had answered Moka's question that he ended up getting unexpectedly bitten on the neck by Moka. Tsukune ended up telling Moka that she shouldn't be treating him like he was her breakfast. I on the other hand could not help but giggle a little bit at what had just occurred. Unfortunately for me, Tsukune ended up noticing this. "What's so funny Zach?" Tsukune asked me in a somewhat intrigued and also somewhat irritated sounding tone of voice. I ended up sweatdropping in response and said "it's nothing Tsukune, nothing at all" while I tried to keep a somewhat straight face. A second or two after I had regained my composure, Moka said to both Tsukune and me that we should continue to our first class of the day. And so, without having to think twice about it, the three of us continued our walk to our first class of the day.

* * *

_Location: Main academy building after our first class_

_Time: 9:05 a.m._

* * *

It was after our first class of the day had ended that Tsukune decided to go and take a walk for a little bit before our next class started. I was going to ask to go with him on his walk, but before I could ask him, the voice inside of my head said _"I would highly recommend that you don't ask him if you would like to accompany him on his walk for the time being, just let him have the time to himself for now, I will tell you when you can go and follow him" _I then decided to do as the voice inside my head had instructed me to do. After Tsukune had gone off on his walk, I was debating on whether or not I should take this time to talk to Moka to get to know her better. However, I never got the chance to decide, because it was at that moment that I heard the all too familiar voice inside of my head say _"Okay, you can now go and find Tsukune. But, I highly recommend that you proceed with caution while you are trying to look for him" _the voice inside my head said in a serious sounding tone of voice. "Whoa wait a second here, why should I proceed with caution when I am trying to look for him?" I asked the voice inside of my head in a very confused sounding tone of voice. _"I think the reason why you should proceed with caution while looking for Tsukune is pretty obvious because of the fact that he might soon be under the control of a certain provocative blue haired female student" _the voice inside of my head said in a somewhat sarcastic sounding tone of voice.

It was then that I heard a familiar female voice that seemed to be coming from behind me. I then turned around to see Moka standing there with a look of interest and worry on her face. She then asked me where Tsukune had gone off to. I ended up saying in response that he had decided to take a short walk for a little bit before our next class began, and that I was going to go and look for him since we had very little time before the next class started. Moka then asked me if she could come with me and look for Tsukune as well, which in turn would help me find him a little bit quicker. I ended up saying yes, and once that had occurred, we then set off to find Tsukune before our next class started.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a nearby pond, Tsukune had just spotted a blue haired girl that appeared to be crying near the edge of the pond. Tsukune then slowly approached the blue haired girl. But then, when Tsukune was about a few feet away from the blue haired girl, she suddenly turned around, and then Tsukune suddenly began to feel very dizzy. A split second after that, Tsukune started to fall forward, but he stopped falling forward once he ended up getting his head planted in the middle of the blue haired girl's large bosom. The blue haired girl then smiled slightly and said "Tsukune Aono, at last you are mine" in a somewhat provocative sounding tone of voice. The blue haired girl then grew big black colored wings out of her back, and proceeded to take off with Tsukune.

It was when the blue haired and black winged girl was about to take off with Tsukune that she heard a female voice yell from behind her "what do you think you are doing with him, put Tsukune down right now!" The blue haired and black winged girl then turned around to see Moka standing their with me standing a little bit behind her, and Moka had a look of both shock and anger on her face, while I on the other hand, although not shocked and angry, had a very determined and confident look on my face. The blue haired and black winged girl then decided to quickly introduce herself before things got anymore out of hand. "Just to be clear, my name is Kurumu, and to answer your first and second questions, I have made Tsukune mine and their is nothing either one of you can do that will change that." Kurumu then added in by saying in response to Moka's demand that she would never give up Tsukune. Kurumu then set Tsukune down against a nearby tree. She turned quickly around, spread her black wings, and then began to swiftly fly towards where Moka and me were. Moka then turned to me and asked me to distract Kurumu while she went to see if Tsukune was okay.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Zachycards: Okay that is it for part two of this episode. As always, feel free to leave me a review, but remember, as always, there is no flaming allowed. Anyways, I will have the next chapter up soon. ttfn


	7. A succubus an angel and a vampire part 3

Zachycards: Hello everyone. Here is the very important disclaimer. As always I do not own anything or anyone from Rosario + Vampire except for myself and my other self, Rosario + Vampire does and will always belong to Akihisa Ikeda. So anyways, now that the disclaimer has been said, it is now time to move on with the seventh chapter of this awesomely epic fanfiction story.

* * *

Chapter 7: A succubus, an angel, and a vampire (part 3)

* * *

It was after Moka had begun to quickly go over to where Tsukune was that I heard the voice inside of my head say to me in a very serious and confident sounding tone of voice _"Okay Zach, you know what to do" _I then nodded and reached for my sword, which I unsheathed a split second later. I then raised it high above my head once again and said "Elegent Angel Transformation", and about a few seconds later, I had transformed into my angel form once again. I then spread my big white angel wings and began to quickly run towards Kurumu, who had her fingernails sharply extended and ready to strike. I then flew up off of the ground, and once I had done that, Kurumu then came straight at me and tried to hit me with her razor sharp fingernails, which I managed to barely dodge.

Meanwhile, Moka had just made it to the tree where Tsukune was propped up against and was unconscious. She then quickly shook Tsukune, who slowly began to open his eyes. When Tsukune had woken up fully, Moka then hugged him and told him that I was told to distract Kurumu while she checked on him. Both Moka and Tsukune then turned their attention to what was happening above them, and both of them were shocked by what they were seeing. Because not only did they see what appeared to be someone who looked exactly like me fighting against Kurumu, but they also noticed that this person who was fighting her had big white angel wings on his back. _"Is that who I think it is?"_ Moka and Tsukune thought to themselves.

It was at that moment that I ended up getting hurt badly by Kurumu's razor sharp fingernails, and before I could figure out what was happening, I then saw Kurumu flying towards Moka and Tsukune. I then decided to go after Kurumu to see if I could stop her before things really got any worse. Tsukune then quickly but carefully got up and stood in front of Moka, but that was after he had removed her rosary and had said "I will protect Moka, no matter what, I will protect her" A split second later, I saw the moon once again change to a blood red color. I then saw the swarm of bats head right towards Moka, and then an all too familiar bright purple light began to envelope her. Once Moka's transformation into her inner vampire form had been completed, Kurumu suddenly stopped flying and stared intriguingly at her. But I could also tell that Kurumu was somewhat scared. "You…there's no way you're an s class monster" Kurumu said in a somewhat scared and also somewhat afraid sounding tone of voice. Moka then responded by saying to Kurumu that she was nothing compared to her and that she should just give up and leave us alone. Kurumu ended up not listening to Moka's warning and instead tried to fight her, which only ended up having Kurumu being kicked extremely hard in the gut, and was then sent backwards through many trees before slamming back first into a huge tree and being badly shaken up and injured from the force of the impact. Kurumu then slowly and painfully got back up, and then told us that we would be left alone. But I could tell by the look in Kurumu's eyes that she was not going to give up on making Tsukune hers so easily. And once Kurumu had said that, she slowly and painfully flew back towards the main academy building.

It was after Kururmu had gone back towards the main academy building that I decided to fly back down to the ground and change back to my regular attire. But, when I landed on the ground and I had changed back to my regular attire, I then noticed that both Moka and Tsukune were giving me a strange look. I then asked them what was the matter. Tsukune ended up asking me why I didn't tell him earlier that I was able to change into an angel. I was about to respond to his question, but that was before Moka said to me that I should give her and Tsukune some time alone and that they would meet me at the main academy building in a little bit. I ended up agreeing with that. And so, with that thought in mind, I turned around and began walking towards the main academy building.

It was later that afternoon at the main academy building that I saw Tsukune and Moka talking to one another, but that was before Kurumu came along and attempted to take Tsukune away from Moka while they were still talking to one another. A argument then broke out between Moka and Kurumu about who Tsukune should be with. And it was then that I felt a sweatdrop form on the back of my head once again as I said "man, something tells me that this is going to be one heck of an interesting semester" And once I had said that, I then began to walk over to where Moka and Kurumu were stilll arguing about Tsukune to see if I could somehow break it up.

End of Episode 2

* * *

Zachycards: Well, that is it for the second episode of this story. As always, feel free to leave me a review. But remember, as always, their is no flaming allowed. I will see you all in the next chapter. ttfn


	8. Yukari's debut and a vampire part 1

Zachycards: Hello everyone. Here is the very important disclaimer. As always I do not own anything or anyone from Rosario + Vampire except for me and my other self, Rosario + Vampire does and will always belong to Akihisa Ikeda. Oh, and I would also like to give a big shout-out and thank you to **GinnNekoChanAngel **for giving me a few really good ideas for this chapter. So anyways, now that the disclaimer has been said, it is now time to move on with the eighth chapter of this awesomely epic fanfiction story.

* * *

Chapter 8: Yukari's debut and a vampire (part 1)

* * *

_Location: Inside the main academy building_

_Time: 11:30 a.m. _

* * *

It had been about a day since the fight against Kurumu had occurred and I was just walking through the main hallway on my way to my next class when I started to hear voices that seemed to be coming from up ahead, and from what I could hear, they did not sound very happy. I then started to lightly jog down the main hallway towards the student's voices. About a few seconds after I had started to lightly jog down the main hallway, I began to see multiple students on both sides of the main hallway, and each one of them were gawking at something. I then realized that what they were gawking at was Moka slowly walking down the main hallway towards me with a small girl who was wearing an outfit that looked like something that would be worn by a witch, and she was also squeezing Moka's chest repeatedly, which was probably why Moka was blushing with a very embarrassed look on her face.

It was then that I also noticed Tsukune approaching Moka, who still had the small girl squeezing her chest repeatedly. Tsukune then asked the girl to kindly stop squeezing Moka's chest. But unfortunately for Tsukune, the girl waved her wand, and about a split-second later, a washtub came out of nowhere and fell on top of Tsukune's head. "I am Yukari Sendo and no one is going to get near my Moka, not even you Tsukune" Yukari said. I then decided that enough was enough and that I should at least try to talk some sense into Yukari. But before I could do anything, the all too familiar voice inside of my head said _"I would highly recommend that you don't interfere for the time being" _Unfortunately for the all too familiar voice inside of my head, I was not in any mood to be talked out of interfering with the current situation between Moka, Tsukune, and Yukari. _"I have to do something, I can't just sit by idly and watch Tsukune get hurt" _

It was after I had finished saying that that I then attempted to approach Yukari. But when I was about halfway to where Moka, Tsukune, and Yukari were, Yukari ended up turning around to face me and then said "when are you people going to learn that no one is going to get near my Moka" And once Yukari had said that, she once again waved her wand, and just like before, a washtub appeared out of nowhere and fell right on top of my head, which ended up putting me in a great deal of pain. I then heard the all to familiar voice inside of my head say _"I tried to warn you, but you didn't listen" _

It was after the pain in my head had subsided that I then decided to just step away from Moka, Tsukune, and Yukari for a little bit until the fighting between them subsided. And with that thought in mind, I continued on down the main hallway towards my next class. But, it was unbeknownst to Moka, Yukari, Tsukune, and me, that we were being watched from afar by three familiar students, and judging by the expressions on each of their faces, they didn't look happy at all by what they were hearing and seeing. "So, it seems that Yukari has revealed her true monster identity" the first student said. "Doesn't she know that that is against the rules?" The second student added in. "I guess we'll just have to teach her a lesson that she will never forget" The third student said with a smirk. And once all three of the familiar students had finished saying their respective sentences, they slipped quietly away.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Zachycards: I'm so sorry to be ending this chapter so soon, but I promise you all that I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible. As always feel free to leave a review if you would like to. But remember, no flames allowed. See you all later and ttfn


	9. Yukari's debut and a vampire part 2

Zachycards: hello everyone. Here is the very important disclaimer. As always I do not own anything or anyone from Rosario + Vampire except for me and my other self, Rosario + Vampire does and will always belong to Akihisa Ikeda. Oh, and I would also like to once again give another big shout out and thank you to **GinnNekoChanAngel **for giving me a few more really good ideas for this chapter. So anyway, now that the disclaimer has been said, it is now time to move on with the ninth chapter of this awesomely epic fanfiction story.

* * *

Chapter 9: Yukari's debut and a vampire (part 2)

* * *

_Location: In the main academy building on my way to my next class_

_Time: 1:25 p.m._

* * *

It was about an hour after the incident with Yukari had occurred, and I was just walking on my way to my next class. But I was still rubbing my head because it still hurt a little bit from getting hit by the washtub that Yukari had dropped on my head with her magic wand. About a second later, the all too familiar voice inside of my head said _"Now do you see what happens when you do not take my advice?" _"Yes, I understand" I said in response to the all too familiar voice inside of my head in a somewhat annoyed tone of voice.

* * *

_Location: The academy's infirmary_

_Time: 1:26 p.m._

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the academy's infirmary. Tsukune was currently having his bruises tended to by Kurumu, that is, until Tsukune suddenly began to act strange. Tsukune ended up reaching for Kurumu and then began to squeeze and play with her chest. And unfortunately for Tsukune, Moka happened to walk in on them. Tsukune then tried to explain that it wasn't his fault that this was happening. But right when he tried to begin explaining, he heard a familiar giggle that seemed to be coming from the window behind him. Tsukune then turned around and saw Yukari standing outside the window with something that looked like a doll of some kind in one of her hands. An all too familiar bat then flew in front of the window and said "now that's what I call getting busted wheeee!" And once the bat had finished saying that, it flew away.

* * *

_Location: Near the academy's infirmary on my way to my next class_

_Time: 1:27 p.m._

* * *

Meanwhile, near the academy's infirmary, I was still on my way to my next class when I began to hear a very familiar male person's voice that sounded like he was upset at someone or something. "That sounded like Tsukune, I think I should go and see what the problem is" I said. And so, with that thought in mind, I began to lightly jog down the hallway towards Tsukune's angry sounding voice. When I finally got to the infirmary, I saw Tsukune looking down the hallway in the opposite direction of where I was. I then decided to approach him to see what the problem was. "Hey Tsukune, whats the matter?" I asked him in a very concerned sounding tone of voice. I would've gotten his answer, but that was before Moka appeared in the doorway and asked me if she could speak to Tsukune alone for now. I ended up saying that that was okay with me and that I would see them later. And once I had said that I would see them later, I then continued on down the hall towards my next class.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Zachycards: Once again I am sorry to end this chapter so early. But I promise to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Anyways, feel free to leave a review. And as always, ttfn


	10. Yukari's debut and a vampire part 3

Zachycards: hello everyone. Once again here is the very important disclaimer. As always I do not own anything or anyone from Rosario + Vampire or this anime fanfiction story except for me and my other self, Rosario + Vampire does and will always belong to Akihisa Ikeda. So anyway, now that the disclaimer has been properly said, it is now time to move on with the tenth chapter of this extremely awesome and epic fanfiction story.

* * *

Chapter 10: Yukari's debut and a vampire (part 3)

* * *

_Location: Outside of the main academy building in between my classes_

_Time: 3:27 p.m._

* * *

It had been two hours since the earlier incident with Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari had occurred, and I was just taking a walk around outside the main academy building. But, when I rounded a corner of the main academy building, I saw what appeared to be three very familiar students, and they appeared to be holding up someone who I recognized as Yukari. And it was about a split second later that the all too familiar voice inside of my head said in a very serious sounding tone of voice _"It looks to like those three students could use some talking to, what do you think?" "I think that it is none of my business and that I should just leave them alone" _I said in response to the voice inside of my head in a somewhat irritated sounding tone of voice. _"I highly recommend that you intervene, just trust me on this" _the voice inside of my head said in an also somewhat irritated sounding tone of voice, due to the fact that I still was not listening to what it was trying to tell me. And so, once the all too familiar voice inside of my head had finished telling me to intervene, I ended up finally deciding to slowly approach them and do my best to not mess this up. But before I could get close to the three familiar students, they started to head off into the trees near the main academy building.

It was then that the all too familiar voice inside of my head said _"Okay, you are going to have to follow them now. Just make sure not to be seen by any of them. Oh, and be ready to use your sword when I tell you to" "Okay, I will do as you ask" _I said in response to the all too familiar voice inside of my head in a very confident and serious sounding tone of voice. And once I had finished responding to the all too familiar voice inside of my head, I then began to follow the three familiar students into the woods.

* * *

_Location: Inside one of the classrooms of the main academy building_

_Time: 3:28 p.m._

* * *

Meanwhile, inside one of the classrooms of the main academy building. Tsukune and Moka were busy arguing about Yukari and how they were going to help her realize that if she continued to behave the way she was behaving, then no one would want to be her friend. Moka then told Tsukune that she needed to go and find Yukari to see if she could get her to come to her senses. And so, with that thought in mind, Moka then turned around and ran out of the classroom to go and find Yukari. After Moka had run out of the classroom to go and find Yukari, Kurumu then told Tsukune that witches were considered to be halfway between monsters and humans. And after Kurumu had stopped telling Tsukune about that, she then attempted to hug him after Tsukune had accidentally said out loud that he had been alone during the start of the semester, but Tsukune also ended up dashing out of the classroom to go and try to find Moka and Yukari.

* * *

_Location: In the woods near the main academy building_

_Time: 3:35 p.m._

* * *

While Moka and Tsukune were desperately trying to find Yukari, I was still following the three familiar students as they pulled Yukari behind them. And it wasn't until about after about a minute of me following them that the three familiar students that were pulling Yukari behind them reached a very familiar pond that I immediately recognized as the place where I had fought against Kurumu not too long ago. I then saw the three familiar students toss Yukari against a nearby tree. Yukari ended up yelling at them that what they had just did hurt her. The three familiar students did not even seem to care in the slightest.

It was then that the three familiar students changed into their true monster forms, and I could tell that they had changed into lizard men. Yukari then attempted to use her magic wand on them, but she ended up having her magic wand eaten by one of the lizard men. I then wanted to intervene and use my sword, but right when I was about to unsheathe it, the all too familiar voice inside of my head said _"I highly recommend that you wait a bit longer, I will tell when you can intervene and use your sword" "Okay, I will do as you ask" _I said in response to the all too familiar voice inside of my head in a serious and confident sounding tone of voice. After I had finished talking to the all too familiar voice inside of my head, I then saw Moka run out of the clearing nearest to me. Moka then said to the three lizard men "why don't you leave Yukari alone, what did she ever do to you?" And once Moka had finished saying that, she went over to where Yukari was to talk to her. But while that was going on, the three lizard men were getting really irritated due to the fact that they were being completely ignored.

It was then that the three lizard men then attempted to attack both Yukari and Moka, that is, until Yukari decided to bite one of the lizard men on the tail. The lizard man then tried to attack Yukari, but Tsukune then ended up showing up from out of nowhere, and he then ended up diving in between Yukari and the attacking lizard man. Tsukune then ended up getting badly hurt in the back by the lizard man's claws. Tsukune then explained to Yukari that he was going to help protect her no matter what. While Tsukune was explaining this to Yukari that the lizard men began to once again become irritated and upset due to the fact that they were once again being completely ignored. The three lizard men then attempted to attack Tsukune and Yukari again, but right before they were about to hit either one of them, Kurumu flew in and got them out of the way just in time. Kurumu then set both Tsukune and Yukari down a second or two later. After Kurumu had set both Tsukune and Yukari down, Moka then rushed over to where Tsukune was to see if he was alright. And it was when Moka had gotten to where Tsukune was that Tsukune suddenly began to look like he was going to fall over. Moka then asked him if he was okay, but before she could get an answer from him, Tsukune ended up falling in Moka's direction, and to Moka's surprise, Tsukune ended up snapping off her rosary in the process. A split second later, the moon once again changed to a blood red color. Then, a swarm of bats headed right towards Moka, and then an all too familiar bright purple light began to envelope her. When Moka's transformation into her inner vampire form had been completed fully, she then turned her attention to the three lizard men as she prepared to fight against them.

* * *

Meanwhile, while this was all happening, I was still hiding from everyone with my hand gripped firmly on the handle of my sword. I then heard the all too familiar voice inside of my head say _"Okay, you may now use your sword to help out" "Okay, you got it" _I said in response to the all too familiar voice inside of my head in a very confident and serious sounding tone of voice as I quickly unsheathed my sword and raised high above my head. I then said "Elegant Angel Transformation" And once my transformation into my silver armored angel form had completed fully, I quickly came out of where I had been hiding and then I started to quickly run over to where Tsukune, Inner Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari were. And it was while I was running towards them that I said to the lizard men that they had better give up while they still have the chance. But of course, the three lizard men didn't listen, and instead decided to attack me first instead. But unfortunately for the three lizard men, them attempting to attack me only made the situation worse for themselves. Because it was when they turned their attention away from Moka and had turned their attention to me that they made their big mistake. To sum it all up, they were so intent on attempting to attack me that they didn't see Moka running swiftly towards them and hitting two of them so hard that it sent them flying into a tree where they became wedged in the branches. As for the third lizard man, Moka ended up kicking him hard in the face and sent him flying halfway across the pond where he ended up sinking to the bottom while slightly unconscious.

It was when the three lizard men had been taken care of that Moka then turned her attention to me and said "I appreciate you in trying to help me out, but I could've handled them all myself" in a somewhat not happy sounding tone of voice. I was going to respond to her when she had said that, but I figured that it would be a better choice to just give myself some time away from Moka and Tsukune for about a day or two. And with that thought in mind, I then changed back into my school uniform. And once I had done that, I then started to walk back towards the main academy building.

End of Episode 3

* * *

Zachycards: Well there you have it, another episode/chapter is done. Anyway, feel free to leave me a review, but remember no flames allowed. And as always, ttfn.


End file.
